Olefin polymerization catalysts are of great use in industry. Hence there is interest in finding new catalyst systems, including catalyst activators that increase the polymerization activity of the catalyst and allow the production of polymers having specific properties, such as high melting point and high molecular weight.
Catalysts for olefin polymerization are often based on metallocenes as catalyst precursors, which are activated either with the help of an alumoxane, or with an activator containing a non-coordinating anion.
There is still a need in the art for new and improved catalyst systems having good activity for the polymerization of olefins, in order to achieve specific polymer properties, such as high melting point, high molecular weights or to increase conversion without deteriorating the resulting polymer's properties. Also, in propylene polymerization increased propylene conversion often goes along with a decrease in molecular weight.